What the hell was I smoking?
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: FemHarry was left on her aunts doorstep that fateful night that is true. But she was picked up by someone who wasn't her aunt. Someone who wasn't even from earth. See how being raised around lots of girls, heros, and magic changes the way Akuma, FemHarry, affects everything. Pairing decided! OOC AU some Bashing and definite Femslash. Rated T maybe M later on. Enjoy.


**HP and Winx Club Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N I own nothing and how would the universes change if Fem Harry was raised on Magix? Femslash AU OOC bashing.)**

"This is the safest place for her." An old man with a long beard said placing a small bundle on a doorstep, completely unaware of the smoldering amber eyes narrowing at him from a few yards away. The eyes watched as the single woman of the group of three turned into a cat and slunk around a corner as a giant man rode off on a flying bike and the old man disappeared with a 'pop'. The owner of the eyes moved closer to the small bundle when the cat suddenly came back from around the corner and sat by the bundle looking up at the green skinned woman known as Elphaba Griffin. The cat took a few steps away from the bundle before turning back into the stern looking woman.

"Who are you?" The stern woman asked Griffin as Griffin continued to slowly make her way towards the bundle.

"My name is Elphaba Griffin-Faragonda. I am a witch from Magix and the Headmistress of Cloud Towers School for witches. I came here to find out why there was so much death magic being used and arrived a few yards away from here just as your group was leaving. I needed to see whether the user of the Death Magic was able to get to Magix and harm my students. You are?" Griffin asks stepping into the light while the stern woman picked up the bundle and raised an eyebrow at Griffins appearance. Green skin, amber eyes that looked golden and purple hair were not common at all, even in the Magical World.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This little one here is Akuma Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble Potter Family of Wizarding Britain and the recently orphaned savior of Britain as well." McGonagall said shifting the bundle in her arms to reveal the sleeping face of a toddler less than two years old that had a slightly bleeding scar on her forehead in the shape of a diamond.

"An orphan? That old fool was planning on leaving a toddler old enough to crawl and/or walk on a doorstep in November with nothing more than a thin baby blanket to keep her warm? Let me guess he is supposedly the greatest wizard of all time and the family he was going to leave a toddler, which is obviously more powerful than him, with would not be magical and would react negatively to the magic inside of the adorable little one?" Griffin said rolling her eyes but still cooing over the sleeping toddler that was absolutely adorable and angelical looking.

"You would be correct. Lily, the little ones mother, would often be belittled by her sister Petunia, who just so happens to live here with her most likely magical hating husband, o live here with her most likely magical hating husband, often be belittled by her sister Petunia, who just so happnes because Petunia was jealous that Lily had magic and she didn't." McGonagall said dryly and without emotion in her voice while Griffin scowled, it was looking like that old fossil was setting the poor girl up to be abused and most likely weak as well for what reason she didn't know for certain but the guess she had made her furious.

"Sounds like he wants her to be abused and miserable. Would you stop me if I wished to take the child so that she can be raised happy, healthy, and knowing of magic by me and my wife?" Griffin asks with a spur of the moment thought. Griffin had been barren ever since she was hit with the spell that had turned her skin green while Galinda Faragonda was not built for giving birth. The pregnancy and labor would more than likely kill both Faragonda and the baby so they decided to not go through with it, but despite this both women still loved children and wanted one of their own so adopting an orphan seems like a good idea to Griffin.

"I _should_ be watching her until Petunia picks her up but I can't help it if someone just _happens _to come by while I was taking a small nap and they just _happen_ to take and adopt the poor girl." Minerva said with a smirk worthy of any CT witch on her face while Griffin gave her a thankful glance before scooping the adorable little red head into her arms.

"Goodbye for now my surrogate granddaughter. I know I'll see you again sometime." Minerva said kissing the top of the small red heads forehead before Griffin handed her a small pendant in the shape of a black cat with a diamond in between its ears.

"Push the diamond if you're in trouble or want to see the little one and either me or someone me and my wife trusts will come and get you." Griffin said before retrotelatransporting back to where her wife was waiting for her at Alfea.

"Elphie? Is that a toddler?" Faragonda asked at seeing her wife carrying a toddler into the room in the middle of the day.

"Yep. I was sent to Earth by the council to see who was using all that death magic and if they would or could get into Magix and came across this little one being left on a doorstep by an old man who looked colorblind since her parents were killed on Hallows eve." Griffin said smiling at her wife of ten years as the naturally white haired woman walked forward to get a closer look at the toddler.

"You're thinking we could blood adopt her as our own?" Faragonda asked before the toddler scrunched up her face and woke up with a small wail.

"Shh shh little one. We've got you now." Griffin said soothingly as she hastily rocked the toddler who calmed down after a moment and merely blinked up at Griffin and Faragonda with gorgeous blue-amber eyes that were a perfect mix of Griffins and Faragondas own.

"Well aren't you a little cutie." Faragonda said cooing at the baby who blinked up at her curiously before giggling and reaching her small arms out towards the white haired woman.

"New mama?" Akuma asked cutely and slightly confused while Faragonda and Griffin exchanged shocked and horrified looks. If the little child was already calling Faragonda 'new' mama then did that mean she already knew and understood that her birth mama was dead or not coming back at the least?

"Papa?" Akumas cute tiny voice cut through their thoughts and shock as she looked up at Griffin with wide innocent eyes, her term for the green skinned woman causing Griffin to face plant while Faragonda fought to keep from laughing.

"Yes little one. I'll be your papa." Griffin said as she stood up and smiled down at her new daughter.

"So she's ours now?" Griffin asked smiling at her wife as she saw, and felt, their magic bind them to the tiny child.

"Yes. She's our little demon now." Faragonda said smiling down at the baby in her arms as she felt the mother-daughter bond solidify between her and said baby.

"Her appearance should start changing any second now." Faragonda added as the two women watch as the baby's appearance did indeed begin changing. Pretty soon Akumas healthy white skin turned into a light green, a shade or two lighter than Griffins, her eyes gained a slightly more blue color but still retained an amber swirl in them, her hair turned light lavender, a perfect mixture of Griffins purple hair and Faragondas naturally white hair.

"She really is ours now. Should we change her name?" Griffin asked unable to stop smiling at her wife and new child.

"No. She should be used to her name by now so it would only confuse her if we changed it. What are we going to tell everyone?" Faragonda asked biting her lip slightly at the end as she gazed down at the now sleeping baby in her arms. The large amount of magic used having worn the child out despite the fact that she didn't really do much of anything, which was a good thing when her appearance changed since that could really hurt the toddler.

"Simple. We tell them that we had her in secret a little over a year ago since we didn't want Valtor and the Three Ancestral Bi-er Witches to know of her. We wanted to protect her and sent her to a few friends of yours on Earth until the war was over since it was the last place anyone would look for a magical child, especially ours. That should cover everything since she has our names now and we will show up as her parents even on the most thorough heritage tests." Griffin said with an elegant shrug of her shoulders while Faragonda thought about it for a minute before nodding her acceptance of the excuse.

"Should we go introduce her to the teachers and Fiyero first or introduce her to everyone at the same time?" Faragonda asked finally before her stomach growled loudly, causing her wife to laugh.

"Well how about we carry her with us to the cafeteria to get some lunch since we both missed it so far? We can't leave her on her own yet." Griffin said blushing slightly when her own stomach rumbled, which caused Faragonda to laugh lightly. Faragonda readjusted her grip on her new daughter before standing at her wifes side as they left the office and began to walk down the hallway.

"Am I seeing things?" One of the seniors they passed asked her friends as she rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

"If you are then so am I." The rest of the seniors said staring after the two feared women that were casually walking down the hallway with a baby in one of their arms.

"What in the universe?" Palladium said blinking in shock as he saw his employer carrying a baby in her arms towards the cafeteria.

"Do I want to know?" Wizgiz muttered as he blinked at the scene that met his eyes.

"Who's the little one, Ms. Faragonda?" Griselda asked, being the only one brave enough to actually do so, as she walked over and cooed at the little toddler.

"This is Akuma, she's mine and Elphabas daughter." Faragonda said causing more than a few wide eyes and dropped jaws from those that had heard while Griselda didn't even bat an eyelash at this.

"I thought so, she certainly looks like you and Griffin. Can I hold her for a little while?" Griselda asked still cooing over the tiny toddler that had woken up and was giggling and smiling up at her.

"Sisi!" Akuma gurgled out happily, causing Griselda to look shocked, Faragonda to grin, and Griffin to face-plant again.

"Papa fown sisi!" Akuma gurgled again causing Griffin, who had just stood up to kiss the floor again, damn lucky floor.

"Really dear? You've kissed the floor more times than you've kissed me today." Faragonda said looking down at her wife in amusement while Griselda was now snickering at Griffins predicament.

"I wouldn't be kissing the floor if our daughter stopped surprising me." Griffin retorted as she stood up again and brushed some dirt off of her dress.

"Sisi! Sisi!" Akuma gurgled reaching her tiny arms out towards Griselda who shot Faragonda a slightly hopeful look.

"Alright little one. You can be held by your 'sisi' now." Faragonda said sounding more amused than anything else as she passed her daughter to Griselda who grinned and cooed at the toddler that was smaller than normal.

"Hi there little one. My name's Griselda." Griselda cooed as she gently tickled the babys stomach, earning a gurgle of laughter from the tiny tot. The two mothers watched as Griselda held and played with the child like a professional and were slightly confused before remembering who she was and that she had two younger sisters, well one younger twin and then a baby sister.

"Woah! Who knew that the Queen of Detention could be near a baby and not make it cry?" One particularly stupid Senior asked rubbing her eyes as she stared at the scene in disbelief, earning twin glares from both Akuma and Griselda while Faragonda smacked Griffin upside the back of her head for a muttered cuss word.

"For your information I have a baby sister around little Akumas age and therefore I should think I'd know how to act around a toddler." Griselda informed the girl coldly as she adjusted her grip so as to hold Akuma a little tighter protectively while everyone but her fellow teachers stared at her in shock.

"Bi'ch!" Akuma said pointing at the tactless senior with a tiny finger and causing everything and everyone to stop and stare at the tiny tot who was now clapping and giggling at all the funny faces being aimed at her.

"ELPHABA!" Faragonda absolutely _roared_ turning towards her now paler than snow wife who was cowering in fear of the white haired woman.

"What have I told you?! You curse in front of Akuma once, ONCE, and she starts repeating it! Have you lost your ever loving mind!?" Faragonda asked with her hands on her hips as she glared at Griffin dangerously with an angered growl to her words while Griffin cowered, neither of the two women noticing that more than a few students were recording this on their spell phones.

"Sorry dear. I'll be more careful of my language from now on." Griffin promised weakly while Akuma was giggling and clapping her hands before making whipping sounds the best a fifteen month old baby could.

"Papa whip! Mama whip papa!" Akuma crowed causing Griselda and a few others to snicker while Faragondas lips twitched as well.

"That's right little one. You're papa is definitely whipped by your mama." Griselda cooed to the child through her snickers, earning a snort of amusement from Faragonda while Griffin was glaring.

"They have you pegged dear." Faragonda said snorting in amusement at the pouting glare on her wifes face.

"Oh stop pouting. You're worse than Akuma." Faragonda said rolling her eyes as she smacked her wife upside the back of her head lightly.

"That hurts Glin!" Griffin whined rubbing the back of her head as she eyed her wife warily.

"That was the point." Faragonda said with another roll of her eyes while Griffin pouted again.


End file.
